无谓之争加上那罐酱油雪碧可乐番茄酱芥末胡椒牛奶混合特调饮
by 3x3
Summary: 多cp 看标题就知道了吧... Rated T because of curse words
1. 上集

**这篇很智障。。**

 **人超多属于多cp**

 **各种ooc有敬请见谅**

 **其实这篇的作者还有一个哟~**

 ***Pushes forward***

 **我堂姐凛茉~**

 **凛茉来讲句话吧**

 _"..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...咳咳...!_

 _咳咳咳咳!((等等不要!感冒去看醫生##_

 _好的這裡是凜茉~~_

 _要找的話可以到痞客找ww_

 _歡迎搭訕聊天~"_

 **好了不废话了赶紧进入正题吧~**

 **主角为:**

 **吹雪士郎**

 **亞風爐照美(女神) ღ**

* * *

那天不知为何，亚风炉和吹雪决定来踢球。

 **其实，三天前** **…**

"吹雪学长慢走哦~"雪村天真的声音响起。

"那就请你帮我标一下新买的调味料，不好意思又要麻烦雪村了。"吹雪有些抱歉的笑笑。语毕便出门了。

雪村在客厅坐了下来，望着眼前琳琅满目的调味罐。"那就开始了。"说着便下意识的打开电视。"欸，不对，怎么开了电视呢？真是的，每次坐在沙发上就很想开电视，电费很贵的。"说着便打算关掉。

"哪我们接下来的特别节目要播出十年前的雷门学院特集，千万别走开哦~"雪村一听到便愣住了，默默放下遥控器，索性坐了下来。

 **於是** **…**

桌子上摆满了有些被遗忘的罐子们。

"哇呜~十年前的吹雪学长耶~~~"雪村两眼发亮，顺手把标签贴上罐子，"好厉害耶~"

电视上播出永恒暴风雪的画面。

"这招我也会！！进球了！不愧是吹雪学长！！"雪村一下站起来，打翻了桌子上的两个罐子。

"啊，糟了。"他赶紧将它们扶起，也就在不经意放错了罐子。

 _ **注意，此时的盐罐里装的是糖，而糖罐里装的是盐。都知道了吗？很好。**_

 **所以** **…**

「欸? 照美你要不要喝點甚麼?」吹雪問,

「那就喝個咖啡好了…麻煩你了啊…」亞風爐甩了下低馬尾,

「等等喔~」吹雪說著便走進廚房.穿起圍裙#######

不久便端出了一杯冒著白煙的咖啡,

「小心燙喔~」他用著陽光般的笑容對亞風爐笑了笑。

「別這麼客氣嘛~我們都是老朋友了~」亞風爐也回以一個微笑,便啐了口咖啡,

「唔、士郎…你這個是…」亞風爐的臉矇上了一層淡淡的陰影,

「咦?怎麼了嗎?不好喝嗎?」吹雪睜著大眼,

「不、不會啊~還不錯啊~」亞風爐強忍著,

「噗!」亞風爐還是不小心噴了出來

吹雪先是愣了一下,隨即爆出了笑聲,

「笑甚麼啦你早就知道這是甚麼了嗎」

「啊?沒有啊~就是咖啡啊~」吹雪的笑聲從頭到尾沒停過,

「喂!吹雪士郎你笑甚麼啦?!」亞風爐站了起來,

「欸?不坐著嗎」吹雪表示關心,

「算了!你就是死不承認嘛!」亞風爐的聲音越來越大,

「啊?」吹雪無辜的說,「承認甚麼?」

「啊~~學長~我剛才有在電視上看到你喔~~」好久沒出現的雪村突然插了句,語未畢便撲向他口口聲聲叫著的「學長」。

「喔~~還有那麼可愛的學弟喔~~」亞風爐酸酸的說,

「對啊呀他是雪村!是我的『傳承』喔!」吹雪笑嘻嘻的說,

「是喔~我走啦!你們慢慢聊啦!」亞風爐說完便打開門準備走人,

「喂! 照美你到底怎麼了啊!」吹雪問,

「姐姐再多留會兒啦~」雪村幫腔道,

「三天後,雷門國中,來比一場吧~」

"啊!"吹雪叫了出来"这么临时,找不到队员啊…雪村，可以当我的前锋吗？"

"好~"雪村开心的叫着"为了学长都可以哟 "

亚风炉此时根本连形象也不顾了，只见他双眼已布满了血丝，头上冒出青筋，一甩头，大把的发丝险些打到现在似乎还搞不清楚状况的吹雪清秀（？）的脸上

 **回到现在** **…** **喂，该醒了**

「好~那現在開始由雙方監督不爽對方而引起的大對決定!輸那方的監督要喝下醬油雪碧可樂番茄醬芥茉胡椒牛奶的混合特調飲料!所以雙方士氣都相當高昂~特別是監督,現在正在互相叫囂辱罵!」

「逼~~~~~~~~你這逼逼逼逼~~~~有種就逼逼逼~~~~~~不要像個逼逼逼的逼逼給我出來逼~~~~~~」

"呃…亚风炉后由我们的吹雪喊话~"角马说道。

吹雪有些无奈的笑笑。

"你笑屁啊！—"那灿烂的微笑似乎只更加激怒亚风炉。

"无论如何"角马插进"由吹雪队开球，比赛开始！"

"哔—"哨音响起，绑着灰白马尾的选手冲了出去，"修—"一记长传，球已经飞到了被称为修的男孩脚下，望着前方的灰发男孩，修只是稍微往右带球，把男孩轻松的甩开。

"什么？"神童叫了一声。

"神—童—拓—人—"从后方传来一阵怒吼。"亏你每次都说我守门又怎么怎么了，连最基础的都防不住，你这个笨蛋啊啊啊啊啊—"

神童本来被破就一肚子火，井吹的叫骂烙印在神童的心中"吵死了啦！你本来就应该专心守门，有时间骂我的失误还不如好好守你的门，你就是这样才会常常被得分。"一连串的字句从神童嘴里如机关枪般打入井吹耳里，正当他打算反驳，修早已晃到球门前面，只见他嘻嘻一笑，扬起脚，在任何人反应过来前，"哔—球进！先得分的是吹雪队！"

神童一甩頭,對著後方的井吹罵道:「你看看到自己還不是一樣?!笨蛋白癡逼~~逼~~~~~~」一串消音…

「你罵誰笨蛋啊?!智障!再怎麼說也是你先被晃過才進球的吧?!」

「腦殘阿你?哪個人不會失誤?為了一個小失誤耿耿於懷…」語未畢,

「喔~~~~~~」井吹指著神童的鼻子罵,「你自己說的,誰都會失誤,你失誤可以,那我失誤就世界末日了啊?!」

「廢話!你是門將欸!逼的咧~~」

「門將會死啊?」

「兩位…」亞風爐剛剛被進球已經滿腔怒火無處發洩,現在還要忍受兩人的隔空喊話,頭上黑色的十字越來越多,終於爆發了…

「現在在比賽中欸!輸了的話你們兩個就給我喝下去!」

敵隊的吹雪轉了轉灰色的大眼,

「可是照美…」他有點無辜的說,「規定不是說要監督喝的嗎…」

…

一段沉默…

「現在…怎麼了嗎…?」

"呃…回到比赛现场，由剑城开球！"

"哔—"剑城带着球向前。"不会让你过的哦 京介介 "句尾还加上可爱的爱心符号。

一颗斗大的汗珠沿着剑城的前额流了下来，但他很快恢复了攻击姿势，轻轻闪过不知为何很HIGH的天马。

"哪尼？"

天马暗叫不好，"我不会输的！！！"说这又冲到了运球中的剑城面前，"螺旋提取！"天马开始了以自我为中心的旋转（跳跃 ）"呀啊啊啊啊啊—欸？""笨~蛋！"又见剑城轻轻向左晃了下, "黑裂！"

黑裂轻松接到球。"唉，受不了…这里只有我一个正常的吗？太阳！"球又传了出去，太阳接住球。"太阳神阿波罗！"巨大的身影从他的背后冒出"武装！"化身又变回黑影，重新组合成铠甲，他一脚射过去，球飞了出去。

"无赖神掌！！"三国想用必杀技挡住射门，没想到辉一个箭步向前，"扩充领域！"

"哪尼？"雾野吓了一跳。

"是连锁射门？！"黄名子叫道。

"哇啊啊~"三国连人带球飞进了球门。

"哔—"

"进球得分！"角马嗓子都喊哑了。

亞風爐非常激動的站了起來,「好啊好啊呀!上上上!」

吹雪則在另一邊的休息區歪著頭笑笑:「大家要加油喔~」

再次露出那迷死世界各地女性的微笑,

「好的~吹雪學長~」雪村做出了回應,亞風爐則別過頭去,臉上紅了一片。

「好、好…不對!少蠢了!你們怎麼可能會贏啊?開什麼玩笑?!」亞風爐叫著,

「亞風爐大姐別生氣了…」雪村說,「會長皺紋的…」

亞風爐的臉上閃過一絲怒意,

「噗…皇上娘娘息怒~」吹雪笑了笑,

「去你…」

「好好~~我們回到比賽現場~~」角馬拉回大家的目光,

「雪村上前開球!」

雪村向前,「白龍!」兩人非常有默契的配合,弄得一旁的修有一點不爽,但我們暫時先忽略他…

「純白颶風!」白龍一下子又飛上天,球又飛了過去,接著雪村也跑過去,

「黑豹雪風暴!」怎麼又來一個連鎖射門?!

井吹理所當然的…

…

擋不住…

"哦！"井吹叫道。

"井吹！！"神童在遥远的那一方(?)叫着。"你这个脑洞~~~"

"呃啊神童什么的去死好了—"井吹抱头仰天长啸。

"自己失误干我屁事？井吹你也去死啦！"

"吵什么啦输了我要喝那个什么恶烂的玩意（虽说是自己调的）"亚风炉又怒吼。

雪村有点呆呆的望着敌方。"亚风炉姐姐（？）好凶哦。幸好我们是吹雪学长带~"他朝学长露出可爱的微笑。

亚风炉看的根本更火（同学你活得不耐烦了吗？）

"哔哔—"

"此时上半场结束（都用来吵架了吗？）"

* * *

 _此時上半集也結束了_

 _請繼續鎖定3x3_

 **To be continued...**

 **（呵呵**


	2. 下集

**这是下集哦~~**

 _怕看完會吐血嗎_

 _逮就補~_

 **反正我们在打文的时候就吐过了**

* * *

喝着清凉的运动饮料，菲若有所思地说，"领先了一分，但…"

"逮就补~我们会赢的！为了吹雪学长。"天马一个招牌微笑，才刚讲完就感到两阵凉意（还有亚风炉嘛）。

"天马…"被天马拍肩的地方开始发烫，蔓延至全身，"很热吗？脸都红了呢…" 说着便摸了摸菲的脸颊，"好烫呢…"这个画面被剑城看到了，他暗自骂了一声。

"没…没事啦…"菲推开天马。

"来~各位~"吹雪还是带着那个无比天然（？）的笑容。"下半场也要加油唷~"

 **反过来，在另一边** **…**

"听好了，你们一定要给我赢，知道吗？输了的话就…"亚风炉露出幽幽的冷笑。全员不寒而栗。

"好了~回到比赛现场，持球的人是神童拓人，从中场被调到前锋的神童会有什么表现？"

"哔—"比赛开始，神童势如破竹，"急速转身"用假动作接连晃过许多人终于和后卫雾野一对一对决，"深层迷雾！"浓浓的雾从他指尖泛出。

「神童…不過此路不通喔~」

「霧野…」在迷茫中聽到霧野淡淡的聲音,

神童抬起左腳,「什么都看不到…既然如此…」

「哪尼?」

球由神童身後飛了回去,

「好啊~神童!」劍城正打算接續攻擊,

「截到了~」不知道甚麼時候冒出來的黃名子開心得又叫又跳,

"修~~~"黄名子开心地把球向前方传去。

修接下球，向前奔去。

"修的鬓角飘呀飘，飘呀飘，飘呀飘呀飘呀飘。"角马不知为何太闲的样子。

"白龙！"修把球踢了出去，他闻声上前，继续带着球进攻。

"白龙的马尾飘呀飘，飘呀飘，飘呀飘呀飘呀飘。"

白龙听到嘴角抽动了一下，但仍然很敬业（？）的无视他。反倒坐在下面的亚风炉站了起来。"实况转播员我们付钱找你来干吗的？（他们没有付钱）给我专心一点！"

你看亚风炉积累了一天的怒火此时此刻全都呈现了出来，金发也像是触电了（？）一样在空中拂动。

角马此时竟还不怕死的喊着"亚风炉的秀发飘呀飘，飘呀飘，飘呀飘呀飘呀飘~"

亚风炉这回连骂人都不想骂，直接转身走人。

"欸，照美你去哪里？"吹雪慌慌张张的追上去，跟着消失在入口。

场上的两方球员全体愣住了。"监督都走光了，那…"狩屋在一旁开口。

此时雪村也放下了球赛，往两位监督离去的地方奔去。

"好了，现在连球员也走人了，那我们还踢什么啊？"

于是所有人也散的散，走的走，留下天马一个人站在球场正中央。"欸？不踢了吗？"

已经走到一半的剑城只好折返过来，一把拉住他，"走了啦。"

球场上吹过一阵凉风。

"那…现在是什么状况？！"角马一个人在那里鬼吼鬼叫。

 **另一边** **…**

「吹雪你不要一直跟著我!」亞風爐對著後面吼,

「對咩!吹雪學長我們還在比賽中欸~」殊不知比賽已經終止的雪村不知好歹的在旁邊拉著吹雪的衣角,

"雪村你先回去吧。"

"那学长我等你哦~"雪村小跑步回去了。

「快啦!跟你學弟回去比賽啦!」

「不對啊照美你也是監督不是嗎?」吹雪直接拉住亞風爐的手,

"放开我!"亚风炉甩开手。

吹雪一脸震惊，眼角开始泛起了泪花。

亚风炉见后面突然没了声音，便转身去看。

一滴…

兩滴…

三滴…

接連著是一連串的淚珠滴落的聲音…

亚风炉瞬间慌了,"欸欸你别哭啊。"

"但是…但是…"

「我不生氣就是了~我不生氣~」亞風爐的各種攤手,

「…」吹雪沉默了

「不要哭了啦~…」亞風爐只是寵溺的摸了摸吹雪的頭,"我怎么可能有办法气士郎呢？"

吹雪隔着泪光往上望去,"真的？"

"真的、真的啦。"

"那说好了哦~"吹雪破涕而笑，脸上的灿烂根本无人能及。

 _他是怎么变脸那么快的？_ 亚风炉心里一整个os。

但是不论如何，在某种层次上两人也算是和好了…吧

 _ **但你以为故事结束了可就大**_ _ **.**_ _ **错**_ _ **.**_ _ **特**_ _ **.**_ _ **错**_ _ **.**_ _ **了**_

 **三天后** **…** **（怎么又是三天）**

这天雪村正好在亚风炉来访时去找吹雪。

"啊~雪村也来啦？"吹雪还是那个根本能融化冰的笑脸。

"吹雪学长好~哦~连亚风炉姐姐也在呀？"

坐在背景的亚风炉看见刚来的小学弟似乎有点不爽，不过也没什么多嘴。

"进来坐呀。"吹雪热烈欢迎。

雪村开心的进屋。

"要不要喝茶？"

"好 "

"那想喝什么呢？"

"奶茶~"雪村好像突然想起什么似的，"对了，上次来学长家帮忙表示调味罐的时候，好像不小心把糖和盐弄反了，学长检查一下比较好哦。"

这时一直沉默不语的亚风炉猛地站起来，脸上一幅恍然大悟的表情。

"所以,"他醒悟的样子，"就是你害我上次喝到盐咖啡的！"

"啊？"吹雪本人好像还处于茫然之中。

"这下子就真相大白了嘛！"亚风炉锤了一下掌。"原来你才是我要报复的人。"

可怕的是，亚风炉讲这话时，虽然脸上跟语调都是一派轻松的样子，但眼里竟闪着红红的幽光。

"等…等下，姐姐。"雪村渐渐往后退。

亚风炉只是笑笑的前进，顺手抓起一旁的罐子。

"欸？！照美那不是上次比赛为了惩罚而调配的饮料吗？"吹雪瞪大了无辜的双眼。

亚风炉冷笑。

雪村直到那一瞬间前，都没意识到自己一条活路也没有。

"你你你给我喝下去啊！"亚风炉抓着雪村硬是把液体灌下。

"呃啊啊啊啊恶爆了竟然还放了三天啊学长救人啊~"

"照美…"

"士郎退后会比较安全哦~"亚风炉竟然还有闲时间转头微笑，但紧接着又回来瞪着雪村，两眼的红光根本和镭射一样。

"隔开你跑来士郎家的事不讲，我可是喝到了盐咖啡诶，盐的！！！我可是神诶！神！！今天你不喝下去我跟你没完~"

"根本就是谋杀啊啊啊~"雪村一声凄厉的惨叫

"照…照美."

"呀啊还有半杯！"

 **于是这个事件就在这个和乐融融的画面下，**

"谁跟你和乐融融？！"

 **好的对不起解结，反正这场闹剧结束了** **…**

 **真是谢天谢地**

* * *

完

 **总算.**

 **再打下去会失血过多**

 _好寶寶地一課~~失血過多有害身心健康(去你..##_


End file.
